gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade
The is a Gunpla that appears in the Gundam Build Divers series. Based on the GN-008 Seravee Gundam, it is built and piloted by Shahryar. Technology & Combat Characteristics A custom Gunpla based on the Seravee Gundam.Official site (English) This is a high-performance machine with high mobility despite its large body, and high firepower created through the genius assembly skills of its builder, Shahryar.High Grade Build Divers 1/144 Seravee Gundam Scheherazade model kit manual However, its true value lies in the hidden gimmicks, which have been passed down from the Seravee and its ancestor, the GN-005 Gundam Virtue. The Seravee Gundam Scheherazade can obtain thrust and firepower equal to a battleship by docking with the Ptolemaios Arms, a support unit which functions as a backpack. Depending on where the various sections of the Ptolemaios Arms attach to and their usage methods, the Scheherazade can switch between "Jinn Mode", which boosts the Gunpla's middle to long-range attack capabilities, and the "Efreet Mode", which focuses on close to mid-range combat. It also possible to use the Ptolemaios Arms itself as a weapon for a maximum firepower attack. Armaments ;*GN Physical Bazooka :A refurbished handheld physical projectile weapon from Gundam Virtue's alternate armament plan. A stay is added to the weapon, helping to fix it to the forearm when in use, reducing recoil and improving accuracy during shooting. ;*GN Beam Container :Long range beam cannons are built into the Ptolemaios Arms' four containers, which are located on the waist and back in the Scheherazade's "Jinn Mode". The GN Beam Containers can fire through the front white piece either standard pink beams or uniquely colored beam from each container that can combine into a larger multi-colored beam. :;*GN Claw Container ::The GN Beam Container can also function as handheld melee weapon; its back can be unfolded, revealing claw units for close combat. Furthermore, the base of the claws can be shot out for dealing with enemies at a distance. ;*GN Missile :A barrage of GN Missiles can be fired from the body of the Ptolemaios Arms. ;*Beam Cannon :A beam cannon is hidden in the nose of the Ptolemaios Arms. ;*GN Ptolemy Cannon :Scheherazade's maximum firepower attack. The entire Ptolemaios Arms is held in front of the Gunpla via a pair of unfolded side grips near the back of the support unit, and a strong GN particle beam is fired from the unit's nose beam cannon. Also known as the 'Bombardment Mode' of the Ptolemaios Arms. Before attacking, Shahryar will utter the phrase "Blow simoom! Alf layla wa-layla!" or "Blow, desert! One thousand and one nights!" ;*Beam Javelin :A pole weapon that emits a three pronged beam at the end. Special Equipment & Features ;*Ptolemaios Arms :A multi-purpose support unit based on the Celestial Being's tactical mothership, the CBS-70 Ptolemaios, it also shares the same nickname 'Ptolemy'. As it was built by the world famous Gunpla Builder, Shahryar, it has high workmanship and high extensibility, being able to attach to other kits besides the Scheherazade.Profile on side of High Grade Build Custom Ptolemaios Arms' box On its own, it has outstanding cruising abilities, and can be used as long-distance transport for divers, where one diver serve as the pilot and another as the gunner. Each of its sections can also serve as armed units when docked to the the Scheherazade, giving the Gundam various attack options. It is armed with four GN Beam Containers, a beam cannon in the nose and can fire multiple GN Missiles. The entire unit can also be used as a weapon - the GN Ptolemy Cannon. ;*Jinn Mode & Efreet Mode :Depending on where the sections of the Ptolemaios Arms attach to and their usage methods, Scheherazade can switch between two modes. The middle to long-range combat "Jinn Mode" has the Ptolemaios Arms' A Unit (the front section) attaching to the back, the B Unit (the rear section) attaching to the rear waist, and the C and D Units (the two bottom GN Beam Containers) attaching to the sides of the rear waist. For the close to mid-range combat "Efreet Mode", the two bottom GN Beam Containers are used as handheld GN Claw Containers, the A Unit attaches to the back, a part of the B Unit attaches to the rear waist while the other parts attach to the Scheherazade's feet, lengthening its legs. ;*GN Field :Like its base Gunpla, the Seravee, the Scheherazade can generate a barrier known as GN Field for defensive purposes. Scheherazade can also expand the GN Field to physically push away enemy unit. ;*Trans-Am System :A system that improves the Gunpla's specifications more than three-fold when activated, and as a side-effect, the unit glows red during this time. However, once the system reach its activation time limit, the Gunpla's mobility drops greatly until the stored particles are recharged. History Picture Gallery Seravee Gundam Scheherazade from Yanase Takayuki's twitter.jpg|Image from Yanase Takayuki's twitter Ptolemaios arms (Episode 05) 02.jpg|Ptolemaios Arms firing GN Missiles Ptolemaios arms (Episode 05) 03.jpg|Ptolemaios Arms firing Beam Cannon GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Ep 05) 01.jpg|Close up (Ep 05) Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 05) 01.jpg|Face close up Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 05) 03.jpg|Deploying GN Field GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Ep 05) 02.jpg|Close up (Jinn Mode) (Ep 05) Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 05) 04.jpg|Firing GN Beam Containers (Jinn Mode) GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 10) 01.jpg|Close up (Ep 10) GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 10) 02.jpg|Firing GN Ptolemy Cannon (Ep 10) GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 10) 03.jpg|GN Ptolemy Cannon Fired (Ep 10) GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 23) 01.JPG|Close up (Ep 23) GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 23) 02.jpg|Firing GN Physical Bazooka (Ep 23) GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 23) 03.jpg|Close up (Efreet Mode) (Ep 23) GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 23) 04.jpg|Trans-Am face close up (Ep 23) GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 23) 05.jpg|Evading the Jiyan Altron's Raijin Thunder (Ep 23) GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 23) 06.jpg|In Trans-Am (Ep 23) GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 23) 07.jpg|Attacking with GN Claw Container (Ep 23) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 23) 10.jpg|Receiving the Jiyan Altron's Rikugeki Shoryuda (Ep 23) GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 23) 08.jpg|Defeated by Jiyan Altron (Ep 23) GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 23) 09.jpg|Standing back up (Ep 23) GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 23) 10.jpg|Defeated by AGEII Magnum SV ver. (Ep 23) Gundam Love Phantom (Episode 24) 01.jpg|With Gundam Jiyan Altron and Gundam Love Phantom vs. the Coalition's gunplas (Ep 24) GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 24) 01.jpg|Destroying the Coalition's gunplas (Ep 24) Gunpla HGBD-Sravee-Scheherazade box art.jpg|HGBD 1/144 GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (2018): box art HGBC-Ptolemaios Arms.jpg|HGBC 1/144 Ptolemaios Arms (2018): box art Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Gunpla) (Front).jpg Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Gunpla) 01.jpg Notes & Trivia * The Ptolemaios Arms is similar in concept to the MSN-001M Mega-Shiki's Mega Ride Launcher - both are support units that also function as their respective Gunpla's backpack, and can also be used as a large beam cannon held by both hands. * The Seravee Gundam Scheherazade's name is likely a reference to Scheherazade, a character and the storyteller in One Thousand and One Nights. Its model number, "1001N", also seem to reference the name of the story. References External links * Seravee Gundam Scheherazade on Gundam Build Divers (Official Site)